


Just For One Night

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: Shade is horribly infected, but once in awhile he can free himself, the moment clarity is upon him he returns back to his mate, worried sick over the small golden haired Astronaut. Star worries over Shade, knowing he can't do anything, and is sick and tired of being alone.But they get one night together.So they gonna do.





	

He was walking home, the umbrella over his head, occasionally twirling it, humming as his music blasted in his ears. His other hand had a heavy bag of canned goods, some corn, some green beans, and a loaf of French bread. It had been raining heavily these past few days, making it hard for him to get places, having to carry his oversized yellow rain coat and boots everywhere. But he loved the smell of rain, especially when he was far away from the city and had the rich earth under foot, it was always stronger here than on the concrete jungle.

  


It wasn’t often that he's free, but when he was it felt great, absolutely wonderful, the range and savage nature were lifted, and he could finally think. He breathed out, as water dripped down his nose, inhaling the scent of the wet ground. There was another scent, one he craved, one he's searching for. Star’s. He opened his mouth, a chill ran up his spine, Star was here recently, he was heading home with French bread and canned goods. He whipped his tail, his wings extending outwards, looking up into the rainy sky, with one mighty gust he was off the ground. Small pebbles pushed back were the only signed he was there.

  


Star walked out of the kitchen, flipping off the light switch, the bread still in hand, he plopped down, as the fire ate away the fake logs. Tearing off a piece of the bread, chewing and savoring the taste. Watching the flame eat their own meal.

He sighed, letting his head fall back.

He didn’t like being alone, or being lonely. He hated it, really hated it. It was hard to sleep, hearing noises in the night, harder to enjoy anything. It consumed him so. Just like before, before Shade got hit by lightning and Star found him, before he had Shade.

Star whined, smelling the corn, swallowing the one chunk of bread before setting it on the table, not feeling hungry anymore. “I should put more E-can out for him, maybe another blanket?” He frowned, blowing air out of his lips.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew open his window, making him scream, jumping up. Just as a massive figure landed on the kitchen tile floor. Star forced himself to relax, walking closer to the lump, examining it. The first thing he noticed was the ears, long and pointy, then the whip-thin tail, and finally the massive wings.

Star grabbed the counter top, holding his breath, Shade turned savage, sure occasionally he’d revert back and visit Star. But sometimes the vampire like robot would wander over, still savage, find Star, not hurt him, sometimes identifying him as his lover, other times he’d wander around and then leave. Star found out that’s what hurts the most, watching his Shade turn into something else, something that might never give him back his Shade.

Shade groaned, rubbing his head, sitting up. Smiling looking at Star. “Honey I’m home.”

Star breathed out, falling into his lover’s lap, wrapping his arms around Shade’s neck. “That window costs a lot to repair.” He grumbled, his hand wrapping around Shade’s throat, weakly tugging the vampire robot’s head back and forth.

Shade laughed. “Sorry love, I guess I broke it again huh?”

Star rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Be normal for once and use the damn door.”

Shade playfully frowned, kissing Star. “I’m a vampire who’s in love with an astronaut, I don’t think there’s a normal thing about this, not to mention we’re robots?”

 

It didn’t take long for Shade to caught up in Star’s life, laying his head on Star’s lap looking up at the ceiling, stretching his wings out on the bed, his tail draped over the edge. For the past 9 months Star had been to space, and did go camping, he’d been visiting Tomahawk, and still talked to Dr.Light about viruses.

“You still haven’t told him that I’m sick have you?” Shade curled his tail up into the air.

Star shook his head, his fingers deep in Shade’s hair. “No, you’re still a villain in their eyes.” He sighed.

“How’s Knight?” Shade felt the guilt wash over him, he messed up Knight’s life. And not matter how much he’d try he could never undo what he did.

Star frowned, falling back on the bed. “Not talking to Centaur, I hear if they're in a room together Centaur hides while Knight glares. I’m scared that one of these days Knight might lose it and be forced to shut down, forever.” He swallowed hard.

Shade sat up. “Star…”

The blonde propped himself up on his elbows.

“Do you think I’m a monster?” The question hung in the air longer than it should’ve.

Star licked his lips, looking at Shade, then his hands. “I don’t know Shade. Before...yes I did, when you...your actions...but now…” He closed his mouth. “I’m not sure.”

Shade frowned, rolling onto his stomach, resting his head on Star’s. “Then why me?”

“Hmm?” Star angled his face to look at Shade.

“Why’d you fall for me?”

Star laughed, poking Shade’s nose. “Welp, let’s see, you’re a giant dork, I mean I watched ‘The Thing’ with you and half an hour into my hibernation cycle you wake me up by trying to cuddle up. Shade you’re a vampire, a vampire, things shouldn’t scare you.”

“If a dog’s head splits open and starts making unholy noises I’m out of there.” Shade justified his past actions of hiding his face in Star’s chest.

“You’re cute, yes I’m saying that with your bat ears.” Star played with the tips, Shade snorted under him, nuzzling ins slightly larger nose into Star’s belly. “Not to mention how much of a smooth gentleman you were when we first met.”

Shade groaned. “You mean when I got electrocuted sitting on a phone post and you dragged me in, and the first thing I do is slam myself into a wall.” Shade raised an eyebrow looking at Star. “So smooth.”

  


Star was gasping under him, Shade smiled, feeling his canine teeth against his bottom lip, rubbing Star’s soft chest. His fingers finding a tender nipple pinching it and making Star squeak, the blonde looked up at Shade his face burning to a nice color of pink, he grinned leaning down kissing those soft lips. Star moaned into the kiss, his body wiggling under Shade, begging for his clothes to be removed and Shade to take him.

Shade propped himself up on his elbows, pecking a smaller kiss on Star’s nose. “You’re cute.” He smiled, licking a trail up Star’s neck nibbling on his jaw than his ear.

Star shifted over, letting Shade nip at his ear. “Ah...S-Shade...Mmmm” Loosely he wrapped his arms around Shade’s neck, pulling him closer. “I-In the night stand.” He pointed over to the furniture.

Shade kissed his forehead. “A little impatient aren’t we?” He teased, not moving towards the lube.

Star hissed. “I haven’t been having any distractions from you.” He pulled himself up using his forearms to stay up. “Shade…” He whimpered, shifting his pelvis towards Shade. “P-Please?”

Shade snorted, shaking his head. “I’m taking this slow.” He winked. “So you’ll just have to enjoy yourself.” He rubbed Star’s sides, trailing slowly downwards, pulling up and off Star’s shirt. Star shivered a little, his chest exposed to his lover. He smiled, kissing Star’s neck, trailing down, stopping to tease his nipples. Star hissed as Shade flicked one with his tongue, then nipped at it, making Star arch his back, and moan. Doing the same to the other then he continued his way down Star’s chest, pausing above his navel, kissing it tenderly.

Star squeaked when he rested a hand on the jeans, teasingly rubbing the inside of his thighs through the fabric. Star quivered to this touch, calling his name softly through parted lips. Shade hummed softly, his ears twitching, catching each pleasurable sound Star made as it bounced off the walls and back to him. Shade lowered himself kissing Star as his hand found Star’s button, popping it open, Star’s breath catches, their eyes met. Star yanked Shade down, running his hands through the dark void of hair, pulling on it, waking Shade’s own arousal.

Star’s jeans were tossed aside, leaving the smaller in nothing then his boxers, yet Shade was still wearing everything, even if it was dirty. Star sat up, softly pushing Shade back. “Let me.” He kissed Shade, pinning him against the bed, straddling him. His cold hands found their way to his shirt unbuttoning it, hissing at how filthy it was. “You’re getting new clothes whether you like it or not.”

“Who says I wanna wear clothes around you?” Shade cocked a grin.

Star’s face was pink before, now it was a deeper red, as he raised an eyebrow, narrowing his eyes. “I wonder,” His hands traced down Shade’s well-carved chest, stopping his chilling fingers next to Shade’s sensitive nipple. Shade gasped, his face heating up, his back aching slowly, as Star tugged then rolled the ground, finally letting them go. “Oh goodness…” He wiggled his hips. “You’re already hard…” He giggled, gaining control, rocking his hips back and forth over Shade’s length. Shade moaned, weakly chanting Star’s name in the darkness. “What do you want?” Star asked, his forefinger trailing down Shade’s naval, pulling at the pants.

Shade moaned, hissing out Star’s name. “S-Starrrr…..this isn’t f-f-aaa.”

“I know it’s not fair, but who said I was gonna be innocent in bed?” He winked, leaning down, kissing his lover. Letting his breath roll over Shade’s face. “Besides, I’m the one who takes it...and look who’s being impatient now?”

Shade raised an eyebrow in a cocky look. “Oh….you’re gonna...ah… get it.” He slapped Star’s butt, the sound echoed in the room.

Star shivered from the pain and pleasure. “Oh...sweet Jesus.” He moaned out, a small line of saliva rolled down his lips. His hands going right for Shade’s pants, quickly yanking them down no longer having any grace as he did so. Eyeing his prize as he crawled over to the night stand.

“No you don’t” Shade sat up, grabbing Star’s waist pulling him over, resting the smaller in his lap. Teasing Star’s flesh under lips. “That’s my job.” He winked.

Star moaned watching as Shade coated his fingers, while his other hand tenderly rubbed the growing need in Star’s boxers. A shiver ran up his spine, his hand trailing up around Shade’s neck pulling him down for a kiss. Shifting all his weight to his knees letting Shade’s slip off his boxers.

Shade paused a few inches from Star’s entrance, nuzzling his neck. Star blushed, kissing his forehead. “Go on.” He smiled as Shade lightly pushed against him, slowly he wiggled his hips angling Shade’s finger, cringing at the cold feeling, relaxing as his body adjusted, the other filled him. Rolling around in him, coating the walls. He gasped as three slick fingers pushed into him, pushing out a moan as Shade went deeper, his legs shivering, his heart pounding. “S-Shade…” He whimpered out looking at the other.

Shade’s ears stopped twitching, a smile crossed his face, his fangs flashing. Once again kissing Star, his eyes big needy. “May I?”

Star laughed, nodding, releasing how gentle Shade was with him, how the vampire could push him to the bed and take what he wanted but didn’t. He held Star, cuddled him, kissed him, loved, and made love to him.

He felt the heat of Shade against his inner thigh, glancing down seeing his lover was hard and needy. He smiled, grabbing the little bottle, pouring some on his hand, squishing it around to make sure it wouldn’t be cold. Shade pressed against him, wrapping his arms around Star’s waist. Nipping at his ear, breathing heavily into Star’s neck, speaking the softest of words. Star rubbed him slowly, feeling a slight hump of Shade’s hips into his. “S-Star…” He moaned kissing Star’s neck. Star laughed rubbing and coating all of Shade, playing with his tip. “Starrr…” He nuzzled Star’s jaw.

“Okay.” Star looked back. “But kiss me.”

Shade slipped his tongue into Star’s mouth, pushing their bodies together.

Slowly Star undid Shade’s arms, falling onto his belly on the bed, shifting his thighs open for Shade. Shade crawled over him, kissing up back, his hands trailing up his sides, lowering himself between Star’s butts.

Star gasped as Shade pushed into him, but stopped. Star looked over his shoulder and nodded telling his love he was alright. Shade responded kissing into his hair, pushing into Star again. Star clenched, slowly relaxing as Shade lavished him in kisses and touches.

Shade was careful, speeding up the pace, worried he’d hurt his Star, Star found his hand, squeezing it as his own pleasure build up. Shade going deeper into him, huffing out breaths of his name, Star weakly called Shade’s when he could between the moans. It was hot and slick, tight, and filling, Shade in him, taking him in the most sacred place.

Star moaned louder as Shade pushed deeper, pressing against Star’s prostate, the heat building up. Shade kissed him, shoving himself deep into Star, it took a moment until Star twitched and gasped in pleasure, his body under Shade’s control. Slick heat filled him as Shade slowly pulled himself out, exhaustion taking over already, as he scooped Star up in his wings and arms.

Star slept in his arms that night.

  


He didn’t wake the same way, his heart sinking, hopelessly calling out his lover’s name, hey not goofy smile, or twitching ears answered, nor the sweet deep voice. Stars sighed, pulling the sheets up, his knees up, shaking a little. He was sick of it, being alone, he wanted his Shade back, wanted that goofy smile every morning…

Then he saw it, the window was open, the wind fluttering the curtains up. On the wood of the window, cell was a small golden flower.

His eyes softened, he smiled, wiping away his tears. “Come back to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY ship these two, like it's hard to see at first but Shade's a massive dork, and Star is just a show stopper. And after awhile of thinking on it, I really see it.  
> Like in a scary movie and Shade hides behind Star, and Star's like "You know in space your head explodes."  
> And Shade takes Star on a fly, and imagine Star hanging on so tight scared he'd fall. "I would never drop you."  
> Sorry I gush over them too much!


End file.
